Amiga Mía
by Anna Mas
Summary: El amor y la amistad verdaderos jamás se pierden en el tiempo. One-shot cortito cortito.


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Demasiado. Harry intentaba recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con ella, pero eran demasiados. Su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su edad adulta. Siempre la había tenido a su lado, apoyándole.

Le había pedido verse a solas, y aunque aquello le resultó extraño, ella había accedido. Y allí estaba él, esperándola, nervioso.

Harry miró de nuevo el reloj. Faltaban todavía 5 minutos para la hora acordada. ¿Y si no aparecía? Harry necesitaba verla antes de ver a Ginny, porque lo que tenía que decirle era muy importante, y sabía que, después de aquella cita con la pelirroja, ya jamás se atrevería a contarle nada.

Ella llegó puntual. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Harry notó su leve perfume de jazmín. La chica recorrió el local hasta que localizó al moreno. Sonrió, algo nerviosa, y se acercó. Harry se levantó para saludarla con un par de besos en la mejilla.

Hola Harry, espero no llegar tarde.

Puntual, como siempre. No esperaba menos.

La camarera se acercó y pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Él porque no sabía cómo empezar y ella porque no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

¿Pasa algo malo Harry? ¿Os habéis peleado con Ginny?

¿Con Ginny? No… es que…

Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras – lo alentó la chica.

Voy a pedirle a Ginny que se case conmigo – soltó él – esta noche, en nuestra cita.

¡Esto es fantástico! Pero no se te ve muy contento.

Mione… yo… necesito decirte algo. No sé si hago bien. Tal vez lo mejor sería callarme, pues ya lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo que tal vez es algo que sería mejor que permaneciera en el olvido.

Harry, me estás preocupando. No creo que sea tan grave, después de todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos desde que nos conocimos.

Precisamente es sobre eso. Sobre todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

¿Juntos?

Sí, Hermione. Tú y yo. Desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts, siempre has estado a mi lado. En los buenos momentos y en los malos. Siempre te metías en líos por nuestra culpa. ¿Recuerdas cuando te petrificó el basilisco? Pasé mucho miedo por ti.

Gracias Harry…lo sé... pero no entiendo…

Luego, en Tercer Año, tú fuiste la única que me apoyó con lo de Sirius, cuando todos creían que era un asesino. Tú me ayudaste a sacarlo de la cárcel.

Bueno… es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

Precisamente. Me demostraste ser una amiga de verdad y yo… jamás te lo agradecí lo suficiente, porque… estaba algo… confundido. Sabía que le gustabas a Ron, y yo estaba demasiado centrado en mis problemas… y luego, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos… de nuevo fuiste la única que me apoyó, ni siquiera Ron lo hizo. Pero ese año, yo creía estar enamorado de Cho, y tú empezaste a salir con Krum… y luego las cosas se complicaron. Con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes… Después de cortar con Ginny y de que Ron nos dejara… aquellos días en los que solamente nos teníamos el uno al otro… comprendí… - Harry se calló y miró a su amiga para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero al ver que ella no decía nada continuó – Comprendí que te amaba – terminó con un suspiro.

Hermione se había quedado mirando fijamente su botella de cerveza. Por primera vez no sabía qué contestar. Harry pensó que se había enfadado.

Por favor Hermione, dime algo… Dime si te has enfadado, o decepcionado…

No Harry – la voz de la chica temblaba –no estoy enfadada, pero no comprendo a qué viene eso ahora.

No lo sé. Necesitaba decírtelo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces Harry – la castaña lo miró y él vio que en sus ojos brillaban unas lágrimas que ella intentaba que no salieran. – Como tú has dicho, cuando pasó lo de Sirius, te ayudé porque soy tu amiga y porque entonces todavía no sabía hacia quién decantar mis sentimientos, si hacia ti o hacia Ron. Cuando tú te enamoraste de Cho y Krum me pidió para salir, le dije que sí porque, más que poner celoso a Ron, quería ver cómo reaccionabas tú. Después empezaste a salir con Ginny y yo con Ron. Creo que si las cosas pasaron así, es porque no estábamos realmente enamorados.

Pasaron varios minutos más en silencio, cogidos de la mano, pero sin mirarse a los ojos. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Aquello era la despedida definitiva de su amor.

¿Y qué sientes ahora Harry? – se atrevió a preguntar la castaña.

Amo a Ginny – dijo él muy despacio – pero te sigo queriendo y no quiero perder tu cariño.

Y no lo perderás Harry. Hemos reído, llorado y sufrido juntos. Y eso ha creado entre nosotros un lazo más fuerte que el de la amistad o el amor. En muchas ocasiones tan solo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, y es por eso, por lo que nada en el mundo podrá hacer desaparecer lo que sentimos. Pero hace tiempo que nuestros caminos se separaron. Hace tiempo que ambos escogimos a otros para compartir nuestras vidas. Hace tiempo que perdimos nuestro tren.

Solo espero, que, aunque no compartamos el mismo asiento, sí lo hagamos en el mismo vagón.

Eso no lo dudes, amigo mío. Tengo que irme – dijo la castaña – le he dicho a Ron que iba a ver una tienda y que volvía enseguida. Si no lo hago, se preocupará.

Claro… yo debo ir a prepararme para mi cita con Ginny. ¿Crees que dirá que sí?

Sin dudarlo. Te adora – Hermione sonrió tristemente.

¿Y Ron? ¿Cuándo va a pedírtelo? – bromeó Harry.

Creo que le da miedo. A ver si tú le das un empujoncito.

Claro. Por mi amiga, lo que sea.

Hermione se despidió de Harry con un suave beso en los labios y se marchó a toda prisa. No quería que Harry la viera llorando. Harry se quedó un rato más, mirando la silla vacía que había ocupado Hermione. Aquella había sido seguramente, la última vez que podría compartir un momento único e íntimo con Hermione. Él se casaría con Ginny y convencería a Ron de que se lo pidiera a Hermione. Tal vez no la tendría para él, pero por lo menos, serían parte de la misma familia.


End file.
